Cleric Beast vs Goliath
Cleric Beast vs Goliath is a What If? episode of Death Battle, and the third episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's Death Battle. This battle is based on one of the most famous games ever released, Bloodbourne and Evolve Description Monsters, the destructive forces of nature, rejected by humanity, the rvery idea of monsters have been forever remembered throuought the years, and these two are the very subject of the word "Monsters". Introduction (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) (*Random scenes of monsters from random animes, movies, and games*) Wiz: Monsters, the idealistic term to use for creatures that are unimaginably fierce, strong, and extremely aggressive towards any form of life. Boomstick: And with this two freaks of Nature, Only one of them can rise up on top of the food chain. (*Cleric Beast howling*) Boomstick: Like The Cleric Beast, the Abomination in the World of Bloodbourne (*The Goliath lands on the jungle and leaps onto screen*) Wiz: And Goliath, the great gladiator monster of the Evolve World. Boomstick: He’s Wiz, and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Cleric Beast Name: “Cleric Beast” Age: Unknown Gender: Possibly Male Height: Aprox. 30 to 50 ft. tall Weight: Unknown Skills and Abilities: *· Immeasurable strength *· Inhuman agility and speed *· Immense durability *· Powerful punch *· After a certain amount of damage is dealt, it will start doing its healing animation with the red aura. This will heal all of its crippled limbs and will enrage it further. It will not, however, heal back any of its health. Wiz: In the world of Bloodbourne, a fierce species called “great Ones” roam the alternative world where we cannot see them. Boomstick: It’s like the effect of the mirror but onl in a freakish demonic kind of way. Wiz: This “Great Ones are disfigured, corrupted souls of random kind, but one specifically haunts the Hunters who are recruited to hunt them... The Leric Beast (*Picture of a Bear wearing a clerk costume…) Boomstick: A Clerk beast? Doesn’t seem scary at all, look at that cute ber wearing a clerk’s suit. Wiz: Boomstick, I didn’t say “Clerk Beast” I said Cleric Beast… (*Cleric Beast howling*) Boomstick: HOLY M*** M**HER OF J****EPH, WHAT IS THAT!? Wiz: That’s a Cleric Beast…Its name is henced from the very church that sword to free its soul, which obviously failed…when you get to look at the Cleric Beast’s condition. (*scene of Cleric Beast swinging it’s huge arms around the hunter*) Wiz: This “Cleric Beast” is one of the Great Ones that Haunt this alternative world,the very idea of seeing this beast is unholy to begin with. Boomstick: Looks like a twisted deer mixed with a famished moles hobo, a furless bear and a monkey… Wiz: More likely inspired by the Wendigo, we have no time to explain that...The Cleric Beast is known for having such supernatural strength and agility, just one slam of his huge fist can shatter the earth it stands on. (*Arrows pointing at the huge left and tiny arms of the Cleric Beast*) Boomstick: however, this beast looks like he’s been having some mast******ng time lately… Wiz: And this beast is all powerful, and he may be one of the strongest, but he’s not the overall powerful… Boomstick: BUUTTT We do know he has some flaws, mostly he’s afraid of FIRE!!! Wiz: In the Official strategies, it is said that it can be crippled in a fight if prolonged too much, and it is vulnerable to fire and holy objects. Also whenever this beast is injured too much, it will emit a red aura to heal itself, at that moment, it can recover its broken or crippled body. Flaws/Weakness *Vulnerable to Fire and Holy Items. *· Can be crippled if the fight time is extended for to long. *· Mostly attacks with its left arm, easy to dodge and hide from its right side. Wiz: So it might be safe to ensure this monstrous behemoth has some major flaws. Boomstick: But like what Hunters will always say…Never underestimate the Cleric beast. (*Cleric Beast roars as it rises from the ground*) Goliath Name: Goliath Age: Unknown Gender: Mostly Males Height: 6.3m (20.7ft) (Stage 1) 12.4m (40.68ft) (Stage 2) 20.6m (67.58ft) (Stage 3) Weight: 28,000 kg (Stage 3) Skills and Abilities: *· Immeasurable strength *· Inhuman agility and speed *· Immense durability *· Powerful punch *· Fire Breath *· Power Leap *· Powerful Jaws *· Rapid Healing when it gets to eat *· Power Charge (*Evolve, Planet Shear*) Wiz: In the planet Shear, the law of the Jungle has adapted to this planet as a survival guide.. (*Hunters shooting down Monster*) Boomstick: This world is full of Monsters, stuff of nightmares from the Krakken to the Behemoth. Wiz: But when it comes to brute strength and ferocity, onky one has idolize this and evolves to become the very idea of brute strength, the goliath. (*Goliath roars at it spews out fire*) Boomstick: this monstrous Godzilla-rip off is the very idea of “Strength” in this planet. Wiz: Scientist never get to study a full specimen of this monstrosity, because they never get to survive whenever they encounter one, Goliaths are strong, agile, powerful, and can Evolve to suit better for battle. Boomstick: This monster can rip out a chunk of rock and can hurl it at Opponents, Leaps among them to beat the sh** out of them, and can spew out Fire Breath and can eat whatever’s in his path to evolve to a bigger form of itself. Wiz: A normal Goliath only stands over 22 feet tall, a fully evolved Goliath can stand over 68 feet tall, judging by its size and weight, we can tell the chunk of rock is 5 to 7 times its size, so it can hoist up a rock that weighs up to 155 tons to 210 tons with ease and can throw it at 167 feet in the air, that’s 3 times its full height, the Goliath can jump over 52 feet and can deliver a crushing bite force of over 32.5 tons, comparing to a bite force of 13 fully grown crocodiles. Boomstick: This beast can charge at opponents, maul the Assault Hunter and can heal whenever it can get its jaws on. Wiz: But don’t see this monster as a bad thing because even though it can grow bigger and stronger. It will become slower and his speed will decrease. Boomstick: But why hide when you can fight, Goliath are the gladiators of Shear and will not run away from a fight, no sir-ee… Flaws/Weakness: *· Becomes slower whenever it evolves. *· Vulnerable at Stage 1. *· Can still be dealt damage. *· Vulnerable whenever it devours. Feats: *· Can hurl extremely huge boulders at opponents, *· In one instant gameplay, a Goliath can single-handedly take down an entire team. *· One of Evolve’s most popular Monster Character. Final Intro Wiz: Alright let’s end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It’s time for a Death Battle!! MonstaStyle!! FIGHT!!! (Settings: Planet Shear) Several hunters are trying to shoot down a stage 1 Goliath that is after them, the Goliath leaped at them, dealing heavy damage, The Goliath backs off suddenly, dark mist surrounds the hunters, the Cleric Beast surfaces and kills the hunters, it howls, the Goliath roars back. The Cleric Beast charges at the Goliath, it swings its left arm and continues its assault of the Goliath, the Goliath spews out fire to make space, the Cleric Beast backs off at the sight of the flames, The Goliath escapes and finds itself enxt to a dead body, it quickly devours the meat, it sheds its skin and grows taller to Stage 2, the Goliath leaps out of the bushes and roars out to the Cleric Beast, the Cleric Beast shrieks at his grown adversary, they both charge at each other, but the Goiath used charge, and have the tackling advantage, he smashes through the Cleric Beast, hoisting it up and hurling it 70 feet away. The Cleric Beast howls as it grabs a huge tree and throws it at the Goliath, but the Goliath rips out a huge chunk of rock and hurl it at the tree, the rock shatters the tree and flies straight to the Cleric Beast, but the Cleric Beast hammers at the rock and quickly dashes at the Goliath, it hits him several times, smashing through his guts gouging out his eys and even hoisting him up with one arm, the Cleric Beast throws him to the lake, where it jumps at it, the Goliath rises up and leaps at the Great One, their continuos fight shook the earth, the Cleric Beast sees its opening and cheats using its right arm and driving it at the Goliath’s skull, it shoves it away, the Goliath didn’t resurface, it sees itself as the victor and attempts to walk away (*BG Music playing: “If you haven’t got a single problem, I feel bad for ya son, I got 99 problems and a bitch aint one*) (*guitar solo*) The Goliath rises from the field as a stage 3 giant beast, it roars as it knew it is time to turn the tables. The Cleric Beast turn and stare at its fully evolved adversary, it jumps at the Goliath, but the Goliath simply swing its claws at it, sending him flying, it hurls a very large rock at the Cleric Beast, it starts to limp and rises up, about to emit a red aura and heals itself, but the Goliath sees this coming, it charges at the exposed Cleric Beast, tackling it to the ground, it spews out its fiery breath at the Cleric Beast, burning it to cinders. Seeing the ashes of its fallen foe. The Goliath rises up and roars at the rising sun at the planet Sheer (*99 Problems…and a bitch aint one*) K.O. RESULTS Boomstick: Holy sh**, he burned a mother**king demon Wiz! A mother***king DEMON!! Wiz: Well, The Cleric Beast is far more agile and is equally strong to a stage 1 and 2 Goliath, it’s vunerability to Fire gave the Goliath an advantage. Boomstick: And also Goliaths can recover from eating any meat it can appear to, while the Cleric Beast has to be dealt heavy damage to near-death situations to use its recovery aura. Wiz: The Stage 3 Goliath has toppled over the Cleric Beast in sheer size and strength, and the Goliath is not as dumb as you might think, you see, Goliaths can spew out flames that can reach 23 feet away and is hot enough to melt through metal, and its flame can engulf with a radius of 82 feet. Wiz: That was a lot of science that covers up both Combatants but Goliath topples the results Boomstick: So we can say that I the end, The Cleric Beast cannot “evolve” to “revolve” back. WINNER Wiz: The Winner is the Goliath Winner-Goliath.png Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle: Leone: Mercy? What is that? *snaps her victims neck* Beast King: Behold, the true power of the Beast (*Akame: It’s time for Leone to make a Comeback…*) Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles